


you should learn to love yourself

by sinsley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, First Kiss, Human/Monster Romance, Large Cock, M/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Self-Acceptance, Self-cest, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: Beast was seeing ghosts. That's the only way he could possibly explain what he was seeing.In front of him stood himself; the human version of himself he was prior to being cursed by the enchantress. The naive, vain, greedy version of himself. The version he buried so deep down, he didn't even think it existed anymore.And yet, here it stood, alive and well.
Relationships: Beast/Adam (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [inspiration](https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=957454)
> 
> i've actually had this idea for a while now, since i first saw the art shared on e621. it's just taken me a bit to get to actually writing it, but finally, inspiration struck today when i took another look at the art on rule34. the idea i had was basically this silly, porny take on self-love, but it kinda shifted into actual self-romance? yeah. hope you still enjoy!

Beast was seeing ghosts. That's the only way he could possibly explain what he was seeing.

In front of him stood himself; the human version of himself he was prior to being cursed by the enchantress. The naive, vain, greedy version of himself. The version he buried so deep down, he didn't even think it existed anymore.

And yet, here it stood, alive and well. And confused as ever, looking over his beastly form with concern, fear, and… was that arousal?

"What are you?" his double - Adam, as Beast used to be called, but he shed the name ages ago - asked. He looked around the room, eyes wide. "Where am I? Is this my castle?"

"Yes," Beast answered, unable to resist being truthful. He didn't want to scare off this over version of himself, but he couldn't rationalize lying to him. "You're in your castle, ten years in the future. And I… am you."

Adam gasped. Hesitantly, he stepped forward, extending out a shaking hand. "I assume this is not a costume," he said.

"It's real," Beast said. "All of it."

Adam stepped closer. Beast remained still. Adam moved closer until his hand brushed Beast's fur, sinking into the soft, brown fur. He pulled on it, just enough to hurt, and Beast roared. Adam stumbled back in shock, before he found himself laughing, shaking his head. 

"Amazing," he said in awe. "I would like to know how this happened, but I respect if you don't want to tell me."

"An enchantress," Beast said. "She put a spell on me-- _ us _ . Until we can learn to love another and earn their love in return."

"Oh," Adam said. He still looked Beast over, his eyes wide with nothing but awe. "It's baffling that she would punish me by turning me into such a beautiful creature."

"What?" Beast asked, now the one to stumble back in shock. "You're joking. I'm hideous. A big, ugly animal."

"No," Adam said, shaking his head. He stepped forward again, hands running over the fur of Beast's chest. "You're beautiful. An incredible, massive creature. Such soft fur, such powerful muscles." He ran his hands down Beast's torso, stopping at his waist. 

Beast shivered. It had been a very long time since someone touched him there, even if Adam wasn't even near his cock yet. Beast still felt his cock stir at the attention. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him how odd this was, to feel an attraction to  _ himself _ . But it wasn't himself, not anymore. This man that stood before him was someone Beast used to know, but had since become a stranger. 

He could sense the attraction in the other man. He could see it in his eyes, the way they darkened as his head tilted back, looking right into the Beast's eyes, seeming to ask for permission as his hands froze at the creature's waist. 

Beast didn't respond. Instead, he leaned his head down, capturing Adam's lips in a kiss.

Adam's hands flew off of Beast's waist, hovering in the air. He seemed hesitant, unsure of what to do, before he melted into the kiss, one hand tangling in the fur of Beast's chest, the other settling against his waist. 

Beast thought kissing was weird, in this new form of his. He had never done it before. He felt nervous, cautious. His lips felt too big, his fangs getting in the way. He didn't want to hurt the other man, but an accidental brush of his fangs against the other man's lips, and he could feel him shiver beneath his touch. Beast felt himself grow more confident from that, going so far as to bite at the other man's lips, light enough to keep from hurting him too bad, but strong enough that he feels the fangs' sharpness. It had its intended effect, as Adam groans, his hips instinctively humping Beast's leg.

Beast gasped and pulled back. Adam was hard. And, Beast realized, so was he. 

Was that really what he wanted? To have sex with this past version of himself?

Adam's hands again both fell to Beast's waist, teasingly playing with the hem of his pants. An invitation, of sorts. An unspoken offering.

Beast took a deep breath and nodded.

Adam grinned, pulling Beast's pants down while dropping to his knees. He eagerly mouthed at Beast's thick cock, rolling his balls in his hands. Beast groaned, both from the pleasure and the embarrassment of remembering how he had acted in his youth. He'd done his best to shut out those memories of his past life, only letting them arise during his stolen moments of self-pleasure. But watching Adam brought them all back full-force, the way he was so slutty, so eager for cock.

Beast felt his ass clench. Not much had changed, really. He just hadn't had a partner to share with, until now.

Beast was brought out of his thoughts by the feel of Adam's lips wrapping around the head of his cock. It looked uncomfortable, almost, the stretch of his jaw around Beast's girth. But he didn't let that stop him as he slid himself down Beast's cock, a thick trail of saliva dribbling out his mouth.

Beast felt the urge to thrust, to fuck into the tight heat of Adam's mouth. But he knew better, he didn't want to hurt him. Even if he knew Adam probably wouldn't mind a little pain.

Soon, Adam pulled back off of Beast's cock, instead trailing kisses down the skin before stopping at his balls, only to pull each into his mouth. Beast gasped and groaned, his skin extra sensitive down there, a dribble of pre dripping from his cock. When Adam slid his lips back up the length of Beast's cock, he licked at that pre like a cat drinking its milk.

"Shall we move this to the bed?" Adam asked, blinking up at Beast.

"Yes," Beast said breathlessly.

Adam stood, quickly walking towards the bed, stripping as he went. He turned to lie back against the bed, his cock slapping against his stomach.

After a moment, Beast followed after him, kicking his pants off fully and shedding his cloak. He came to a stop at the foot of the bed, glancing at Adam's cock with a yearnful look in his eyes.

"I guess if we're truly the same, we must have the same preferences, huh?" Adam asked. "I wouldn't mind taking the lead, I just assumed--"

Beast dismissed him. "It's alright," he said. "I don't mind. Next time, perhaps."  _ If there is a next time _ , he thought, sending a silent prayer to the Gods above that he'd get the opportunity to swap roles with his human counterpart.

Adam spread his legs and Beast shook his head. He lifted a finger and spun it in a circle, signaling for Adam to turn around. The other man got the hint and followed the instruction, turning over onto his hands and knees. He gave his ass a little shake, making Beast chuckle.

Beast stepped away from the bed for just a moment to grab his jar of oil from the bedside table, something he'd stolen from the kitchen a long while ago for his alone time. He'd never dreamed he'd need it for something like this, but he certainly wasn't complaining. 

He pulled the lid off the jar and dipped his fingers inside. Placing the jar back down, he pulled Adam closer, nudging a finger inside his hole. Adam groaned, already turned on by the thickness. That feeling intensified as Beast worked a second and third finger inside of him, working him open slowly and carefully to the point that Adam whimpered.

"Please," he said. "Beast, I need you."

It was the first time that he'd ever been called that,  _ Beast _ . He'd accepted the new identity inside his mind, but he'd never heard another call him that. The staff always used "your highness" or "your majesty", as he  _ was _ supposed to be king now. But no one ever called him Beast, until now.

He liked it. He really liked it.

The name brought a low growl out of him, deep in the back of his throat. With one hard thrust, he slid his cock inside of Adam, the pair gasping at the action. Beast gripped Adam's waist tight as he slid further inside, all the way until he was fully seated inside the other man, his fuzzy pelvis flush with the soft skin of his ass. 

Adam gasped and groaned, his head falling until his chin was tucked against his chest.

"Move," he said. " _ Please. Fuck me _ , Beast."

And so, Beast did. He pulled out until just the head remained inside, before thrusting right back in again, repeating the action over and over again until the thrusts became more shallow, more rapid. The slap of his balls against Adam's ass was audible in the otherwise quiet room. The pair had a joint chorus of groans, grunts, and soft growls from Beast. He rutted into Adam like an animal, which he  _ was _ , even leaning over him until his furry chest was pressed against his smooth back. The hands against his waist turned into arms wrapped around his middle. 

At one point, Beast felt something pressing into his arms, slowing down his thrusts only to realize that what he felt was his own cock, so deep inside Adam that it pushed against the skin of his stomach. Beast let out another deep, possessive growl at the realization, fucking into Adam even harder and relishing at the feel of his cock pushing back against his arms.

_ "Fuck _ ," Adam gasped out a few moments later, dropping from his hands to his forearms against the sheets. "I'm close."

"Come for me," Beast said in his deep, rumbling baritone. "Come from your own beastly cock inside of you. Will you even be able to take another after I've ruined all other humans for you?"

Adam whined, screaming out his pleasure as he came from Beast's words, staining the sheets beneath them. Beast followed closely behind, roaring as he flooded Adam's insides with his come, his load so large he felt Adam's stomach inflate the slightest bit from it.

Spent, Adam collapsed against the bed. Beast pulled out, pulling a trail of come with him, and did the same, having enough decency to slide over before flopping down against the sheets. 

"That was… incredible," Adam said as he tried to catch his breath. "I don't think I've come so hard in my life. I don't ever want to leave!"

Beast smiled, but it was a sad smile, as he knew that come morning, he'd probably wake up from this amazing dream-like endeavor to an empty bed. 

"Yes," he said. "I also wish you could stay. Forever."

Adam shifted, rolling over so he laid on his side, facing Beast. He lifted a hand, resting it against Beast's face.

"I'll stay as long as you'll have me," he said.

Beast chuckled softly. He wrapped an arm around Adam's waist, pulling him close and kissing him on the lips.

"Sleep," he said. "You must be tired."

Adam smiled and sighed. He slid in closer, until he was tucked beneath Beast's chin.

"I love you," he said, yawning.

Beast smiled and stroked his lower back. "I love you too."

And soon, in each other's arms, they drifted off to sleep.


	2. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only got one comment on the fic so far (not that i should have expected any more, lol, comments are rare these days), buuuuut i just figured it was best to wrap this story up while it was still fresh in my mind.

The following morning, Beast awoke to an empty bed. He wasn't surprised in the slightest, but he was disappointed. While he figured the universe would right itself overnight and send his human self and lover back to where he came from, Beast couldn't help but have a shred of hope that he would, somehow, by some miracle, stay. 

But alas, the universe has never been good to Beast.

As he rolled over onto his back, he was reminded of how messy the previous night's events were. The sheets were still slightly damp. Beast's fur felt matted and tangled from sweat. And dried come was caked on his cock, making it feel sticky and irritated. Beast winced and pushed himself into a seated position, figuring he should take a bath in order to clean himself. He didn't want to bother his staff in asking them to draw one for him, as he wasn't sure exactly how he'd explain to them the reason behind the state he was in. After all, telling them the truth, that he fucked his human self in the ass, would make him sound like he'd gone insane. 

A sigh falling from his lips and a hand reaching down to scratch at his groin, Beast climbed out of bed, crossing his large bedroom suite until he stood outside his bathroom. The door was mostly shut but still opened a small crack. Beast didn't usually shut the door behind himself when he left the bathroom, but in his tired, sad state, he thought little of it, pushing the door open.

The sight that met him was a shocking one.

Adam was sat there, in his tub, his naked body submerged in the water. His hair was untied, falling loose against his shoulders in damp waves.

Despite Beast's silence, Adam still noticed his presence, turning to greet him with a smile.

"Good morning," he said. "I hope you slept well?"

"How?" Beast said, finally, ignoring the question presented to him. "How are you still here?"

Adam shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. Like you, I expected to be sent back home overnight, and awake this morning alone in my bed. But I guess the universe, or this enchantress you speak of, decided to spare me this one time and finally give me something I truly wanted. A companion. A new home."

"I just… don't understand," Beast said, stepping in closer until he was in front of the tub, standing straight across from where Adam sat. "You don't belong here."

"Says who?" Adam asked. "Clearly, I was sent here for a reason. Perhaps I never belonged in my universe. Maybe I was always meant to come here and be with you."

"But you're--"

"You? Yes, I know," Adam said, crawling until he crossed the length of the tub, now kneeling right in front of Beast. "I'm not sure I understand it myself. But the universe is strange, in that way. Sometimes it never makes any sense."

Beast took a deep breath.

Adam spoke before he could open his mouth again. "Please, stop fighting it. I'm here. It's what we both wanted. Let's just enjoy it, alright?"

Beast sighed. "I just don't want to be fooled. I don't want to lose you, ever."

"If you were to be fooled, I think it would have been done already." Adam smiled and slid back in the tub. "Come on, get in. You look like you need it."

Beast hesitated. but eventually caved, climbing over the edge of the tub to step inside, before sitting himself down in the water. The motion created waves in the water, causing quite a bit of it to slosh over the sides. Adam only laughed at the sight and Beast's heart soared at the sound.

Once Beast was seated, Adam slid in close again, slotting himself between Beast's legs. He lifted his hands to idly play with the fur of Beast's chest.

"If I may ask a question of my own," he said. "Last night, after our coupling, we confessed our love for one another. Now, why didn't that lift your curse? Shouldn't that have done it?"

Beast shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea." He laughed as he echoed Adam's words from before. "Perhaps it hadn't been enough time for us to truly fall in love with each other. After all, we'd only just had sex. It might have been the orgasms talking, more than anything else." (Adam flushed.) "But be honest, would you rather I be free from the curse, and sat before you, looking identical to your own self, or continue to be the beast I currently am?"

"I don't think I would mind either way," Adam said, leaning his head in closer as he looked Beast directly in the eyes. "Fucking myself  _ does _ have its appeal."

Beast laughed, as did Adam.

When they calmed, Adam brushed a quick, chaste kiss against Beast's lips.

"Perhaps I've just come to accept this version of myself," Beast said when they parted. "I've fully embraced the beast within."

"Well, good for you," Adam said. "You've officially made the most of an otherwise bad situation."

"Yeah," Beast said. "Though this 'situation' brought me you, so clearly, it can't be all bad."

Adam smiled, before sliding down, wrapping an arm around Beast's waist as he laid his head against his chest.

"I do love you, though," he said. "Really. And it's not the orgasm talking this time, though one sounds lovely, right about now."

Beast chuckled. "I love you too. And I absolutely agree."

"Can we?" Adam asked.

"In the tub?"

"Why not?"

Beast grinned and shook his head. 

A few minutes later, Adam was sitting in Beast's lap, riding his cock. Again, the motion created waves in the water, causing a lot of it to slosh over the sides. The floor surrounding the tub grew slippery wet from all the water, but Beast and Adam couldn't care less, too wrapped up in one another to notice.

When they came, they came together, sighing in content against each other's lips, Adam's fingers carded through Beast's. They exchanged "I love you"s once more, both as happy as they could ever be, here with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see how much better i write when my brain isn't all clouded by horniness? lol. and yeah, based on how i wrote the opening, i kinda intended to surprise you guys with what would happen, but i also like to tag my fics in a way that you'll know exactly what to expect, so. kinda had to spoil things a lil bit.
> 
> still hope you enjoyed this story. think i may just leave it as is rather than go further in expanding on it like some of my other fics. but i do have some other ideas bouncing around in my head for this fandom, so don't be surprised if you see more batb pop up on this account. (it is my favorite disney movie, after all.) ❤

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda wanted to end with a "morning after" scene, but i was torn between making it happy or bittersweet. obviously, you can tell what would happen in each. leave a comment if you liked this, and which "morning after" ending you'd prefer. maybe i'll write one out and attach it as an epilogue. 
> 
> twitter: wildeforfox


End file.
